


The Dog and Pony

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [7]
Category: Southland
Genre: Gen, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x5. Bryant takes his pup on a field trip to his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog and Pony

“So I _finally_ move out to Castaic. Finally don’t have a two hour drive home after being over and what are we doing on our day off?” Ben asked sarcastically as he all but glared at Bryant.

“I told you-” Bryant started to answer until Ben cut him off.

“Yes, we’re driving _three and a half_ hours to the _other_ side of the county to eat at ‘some place’ I’ll like.” Ben finished with an eye roll as he looked out at the changing landscape zipping by, becoming emptier and emptier as they left the outskirts of the city. The buildings giving .way to houses, the houses getting larger and greener yards, shrubs giving way to trees, and then the yards giving way to gaps between houses, vacant lots until finally it was not houses separated by trees but rather trees with occasional houses interrupting them.

“It’s not three and a half, it’s barely an hour and a half, we’re practical there,” Bryant answered back, “and you will like it,” he added with a knowing grin.

“I’d better, that divorcee at the end of my block was all but throwing herself at me this morning, Sammy. I could be in bed with her right now, and her sister,” Ben said with a friendly grumble as he leaned back in the seat. “But it’s been such a long week…”

“Too long?” Bryant asked, eyeing his pup out of the corner of his vision while he turned down a gravel road.

“No, but I was looking forward to the weekend Sammy,” Ben lightly complained.

“You’ll enjoy today and the divorcee and her sister will still be there tomorrow, hell, make them chase you and maybe you can get more then a single night out of them,” Bryant added with a grin, “and we’re here pup,” he added as he pulled up next to a lone outcropping of buildings.

The rather large main building set far back from the road looked like an old style ranch house with its broad wrap-around porch, plain white trim and steep roof, an image supported by an old, but well kept and red, barn visible farther back.

It was all the cars and trucks, over two dozen in all, which belied the tranquil scene. This was no old family ranch, “Sammy?” Ben asked puzzled as both men stepped out of Sammy’s car.

“I haven’t been here in way to fucking long,” Sammy said as an answer, stopping in the middle of the grass lane leading up to the house just taking it all in, “Let’s go.” He ordered, walking toward the front entrance.

“And just where is here, what is this place,” Ben demanded to know at last all but planting his feet.

“It’s _The Dog and Pony_ ,” Bryant answered still smiling as he pointed to a small sign wooden sign hanging down rather unobtrusively from the railing by the steps leading up to the porch with another piece of wood under it reading _Tavern, Bar and Yard_ while the third read _Members Only Please_.

“Members? And why does a bar need a yard?” Ben questioned as Bryant opened the doors and the two walked into the _The Dog and Pony_. 

“You’ll see,” Was Bryant’s reply as he surveyed the main room of the tavern. It looked just as he remembered it with its western décor, complete with ox horns hanging over the fireplace mantle. There were only a small handful of people, all male, scattered about and Bryant ignored them all and went straight for the man behind the bar. “Karl you son of the bitch I didn’t think we’d run into you today,” Bryant added with a surprised but pleased grin.

“Sir do I-” The man behind the bar, Karl, started until he really looked at Bryant and then he blinked and seemed to look again his eye’s widening, “Mr. Bryant Sir?” he said, clearly just as surprised as Bryant, but that didn’t stop Bryant from reach over the bar and pulling the younger guy into a hug, ruffling his brown hair as he pulled back.

“Man it’s been years,” Bryant comment stepping back, “Ben this is Karl, his father owns the place and is a good friend and mentor. Karl, this is my partner Ben,” he introduced the two.

“Hi,” Ben offered along with his hand which Karl took, but not before Ben saw a flash of disappointment in the other man’s eyes.

“Hello Ben,” Karl said as he withdrew his hand. “I’m sorry about your partner- that is your other partner-I mean your work partner,” he continued, becoming redder with each misstep, “I’m sorry. Want me to get my dad? I’ll be right back,” he finished, rushing from the room.

“That kid never changes,” Bryant chuckled, sliding into a stool at the bar, “take a seat, we won’t be in here long, just some paper work and we’ll eat out in the barn,” Bryant informed his pup.

“Paperwork? Just to grab lunch? And please tell me we didn’t just drive all this way to grab a bite,” Ben complained taking his own stool.

“It’s more then just food, trust me. But yeah only members and their official guest are allowed beyond the house. Anyone can just walk in off the street and get this far,” Bryant explained, picking up one of the drink menus and looking it over, “Even their drinks haven’t changed,” he noticed, still smiling.

“Just how many years has it been since you’ve been here man?” Ben asked at last, looking around at the place.

“A few years, I think it’d been-“

“Three and a half years, Bryant. Hell of a long time, don’t know how you could stand it,” an older man said, filling the room with his voice as he walked into it with Karl.

Seeing them side by side it was clear this was the father he had left to find, both had the same brown hair, the father’s showing some signs of his 50 years in it’s spots of gray, both hand the same solid frames but where Karl seem almost timid and deferent his father commanded a room just by being in it.

“I made choices,” Bryant answered as he walked over to the pair holding out his hand, “but I’m back here now Trent.”

“So you are, and not alone I see,” Trent said in response taking Bryant’s hand and giving the man a smirk. “Then you rarely were for long.”

“Yeah well, it’s not quite like that. This is Ben Sherman,” Bryant said introducing his pup to Trent, “Ben this is Anthony Trent, he started the _Dog and Pony_ and has been a trainer and mentor ever since.”

“Hello Ben Sherman, you a cop like your friend here?” Trent asked, holding out his hand to the younger man.

“We ride together,” Ben answered, taking the hand for a firm handshake before letting go, “So just what did you found because my partner here has been way to closed mouthed, but I if I have to sign something to get in then no may in hell is it just some diner.” He asked looking Trent right in the eyes, still wanting to know just where Bryant had dragged him.

“He doesn’t know?” Trent asked as he gave Bryant a look. “Is he even…” the older man asked trailing off as he narrowed his eyes at Bryant.

“I wouldn’t bring him here if he didn’t, hell I wouldn’t bring him here if he wasn’t _in_ the scene Trent. There’s a reason why I never dragged my last partner here,” Bryant answered back with a roll of his eyes.

“He knows before he signs Bryant,” Trent said, making it clear that part of the conversation was over before turning toward his son, “Karl go grab Bryant’s file from the office,” he ordered before heading around the back of the bar himself while his son headed back down the hall the two of them had come from.

“So what’s the big secret, and what “scene” am I in Sammy?” Ben demanded to know, giving his partner a long look.

“Its call the _Dog and Pony_ , that really doesn’t give you any clue?” Bryant asked a smirk on his lips.

“Sammy,” Ben drawled as a warning.

“What it if said pup instead of dog,” Bryant asked, nodding when he saw Ben’s eyes grow wide, “Now you got it,” he said almost failing to stifle the laugh at his partner’s gapping face as he looked around the room.

“But no one here looks, there isn’t any- it’s not all dark and leather filled?” Ben said sounding more confused than anything else.

“Please, tell me that’s not what you’ve pictured every time I’ve mentioned going out,” Bryant said, clearly irritated at his pup. “Have you ever even _seen_ me in leather?”

“I don’t exactly hang out at fetish clubs Sammy,” Ben answered still looking around, “But this, isn’t what I was picturing, not anywhere near it.”

“Yeah well to be fair this really isn’t the whole place, the Barn is where it’s really at so let’s get those papers signed and head out back, I’m starving.” Bryant said in response just as Karl returned with a manila folder in his hands.

Bryant took the folder and a pen from Karl before leading Ben to one of the empty tables and flipping through its contents for a couple of minutes before sliding a single sheet contract toward Ben after signing it himself, “It’s a non-disclosure agreement, saying you won’t tell anyone about who you see or take any photos without asking. Basically let them keep their privacy and you get to keep yours too.” He explained.

“And you’ve signed one of these?” Ben asked even as he started filling his out.

“Yeah, everyone has to if they want in the Barn or Yard. Part of the bylaws,” Bryant told his pup.

“Why did you sign mine?” Ben asked his partner as he looked at Bryant’s signature, right next to where it indicated he was the sign.

“You’re not a member so I have to co-sign. I know the rules you don’t so it’s on me to make sure you follow them so just follow my lead and we’ll be fine,” Bryant answered as he settled back into the booth to let Ben finish reading the form over.

“So it’s not because I’m-” Ben stopped short before leaning closer, “I’m the pup,” he whispered before leaning back and talking normally again, “you’d have to even if it was the other way around?”

“Yep, and you don’t have to whisper, not here,” Bryant added with a grin as he whispered to match Ben’s before going back to his normal volume while reaching over and ruffling Ben’s hair, “It’s kind of the point of places like this. Not having to hide.”

Ben didn’t answer, only swallowed hard and signed on the line under his trainer’s signature before sliding it back across to Bryant.

“Wait here, pup,” Bryant said as he gathered the file, stepping over to the bar and handing it to Trent, who looked it over before nodding and returning to the back offices with the paperwork after reminding Bryant not to be so long next time. “Ready?” he asked Ben once that was all done.

“As I’ll ever be,” Came Ben’s responded as he stood up, his uncertainty about it all very clear.

Bryant just smirked as he lead Ben out the rear doors and down a stone lined gravel path that lead toward the large red barn that lay behind the Ranch House.

“Okay some basic rules, be respectful, I mean no snarky comments or sarcastic tones. And stay by my side, otherwise welcome to the Barn,” Bryant explained while they neared the Barn.

It’s giant red and white double doors were wide open flooding the place with sunlight and making it easy for Ben to see a old fashion wooden bar set up on one side as the other side was filled with couches, sofas, beanbags and floor cushions, sun bleached but cozy looking, beneath a couple of large TV screens mounted to the wall at each end of the space, one playing a football game while the other has some sporting event with horses Ben didn’t recognize.

It looked like any other outdoor bar, until they got close enough to see the back of the Barn.

The whole floor of the back third of the Barn was covered in hay and didn’t have any trappings of a bar but of a normal Barn with a couple of stalls and even a couple of water troughs set up along a back doorway, it wasn’t as large as the main entrance but it wasn’t small either, which was a good thing because just as they walked through the front a couple were walking in through the back, or one was riding the other who was crawling through on all fours his head held high as he did so.

“Try not to stare pup,” Bryant smirked, watching his open mouthed partner.

“Sammy he’s-You’re never, that’s not going to happen,” Ben stated absolutely, glancing back at the pair before whipping his eyes back to Bryant.

“Of course not, you’re a pup not a pony,” Bryant answered matter-of-factly, nodding toward the lounge under the TV where a couple of the guys were curled up on beanbags and cushions. One was half leaning against the leg of one of the guys on the sofa getting his head scratched absently while the guy watched the game. The other seemed to be sleeping without a care in the world.

“Oh,” was all Ben could say as he watched them. They both looked so relaxed, neither seeming to care that anyone could, was, watching them. Then his eyes shifted back to the stables in the rear where the rider was whispering to his pony as he rubbed him down, not caring who saw. “I don’t know if I can…Sammy.”

“It’s just lunch, at the tables,” Bryant answered as he wrapped an arm around his pup’s shoulder the pointed him toward a couple of tables tucked between the lounge and the stables.

“That I can do,” Ben responded letting out a sigh, what was both relief and regret.


End file.
